The Magic a School Year Can Bring
by ListenToTheRainDrops
Summary: Hermione recieves a great honor at Hogwarts. The only problem is that Draco did too so they must learn to get along. Will they end up falling for each other or will their hatred only increase? Im bad at summaries but the fic is pretty good.DHr Chap 4 up!
1. Headed to Hogwarts and an Unpleasant

**The Magic a School Year Can Bring**

_Chapter One_

"_Headed to Hogwarts and an Unpleasant Meeting"_

**Disclaimer:** I admit it! I don't own anything! It all belongs the genius J. K. Rowling. _pop_ My bubble just burst. I can always wish I owned Harry Potter though and I guess that's as close as I'll ever come. _cries a river_ _**Note-this disclaimer works for all chapters.**_

**A/N: **I hope you all enjoy this chapter and this fic. It's my first Harry Potter one. I wrote a Draco/Hermione because I love them to death and they make such a cute couple. I had fun writing this and I hope you enjoy it. Please review but no flames, if you please. Thank you! And on with the show…

"Ok! Bye Mum, bye Dad! I'll be sure to write often! Love ya!" a bushy haired girl yelled to her parents as she walked away from them. _'Platform 9 3/4, Platform 9 3/4, where are you?'_ she thought. "Aha!"

She made sure no muggles were looking and ran at the wall between platforms 9 and 10 pushing her trolley out in front of her. She was suddenly standing in the middle of a busy train platform unlike any other. Hermione smiled to herself at the thought of seeing her friends again. In front of her, on the train tracks, was the Hogwarts Express, the train that would be taking most of the young wizarding community to get their education in magic.

All of a sudden, Hermione spotted a large group of red heads that were unmistakable and, walking along with them, was a boy with messy, raven black hair that simply had to be Harry.

"There they are!" Hermione said happily. "Hey guys! Wait up!" Hermione called to them as she ran after them, all the while trying to keep control of her trolley, which had a loose wheel and kept wanting to go sideways.

When she got about halfway to the Weasely's and Harry, Hermione stumbled and lost her grip on her loaded down trolley. It took the opportunity to veer to the left and, before Hermione even had time to get up off the ground, crashed hard into a boy that was standing talking to a small group of people who all looked deeply interested in what he had to say. He hit the ground instantly.

"OWW! WHO DID THAT! MY FATHER WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS! WHAT A DIRTY BLOW, I WASN'T EVEN LOOKING! NOW, WHO IN MERLIN'S NAME DID THAT!"

Hermione, who was still lying on the ground, was staring at the scene, her eyes wide open. She shut them upon hearing and recognizing the voice of the injured young man, hoping against hope that it was all some terrible daydream. Carefully, she opened one eye to check and see if the scene was truly there. It was. By this time, one of her worst nightmares was coming true. The boy was on his feet and, upon realizing that it was Hermione's cart that hit him, was slowly walking towards her.

"MUDBLOOD! HOW DARE YOU? YOU AREN'T GOOD ENOUGH TO EVEN TOUCH A PUREBLOOD SUCH AS MYSELF, LET ALONE SEND YOUR BLOODY TROLLEY CRASHING INTO ME! WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?"

"LISTEN HERE, MALFOY, I DIDN'T SEND MY TROLLEY CRASHING INTO YOU ON PURPOSE. I STUMBLED, LOST MY GRIP,AND SINCE THE WHEEL ON THE THING WAS WOBBELY, IT WENT TO THE LEFT AND RAN INTO YOU!" Hermione shouted as she got up off the ground.

Draco's beautiful silvery-gray eyes were filled with outstanding rage and pain. His platinum blond hair that was usually in the perfect position was everywhere, he had a rip in his shirt and was carefully holding his right arm. She noticed that he was also leaning most of his weight onto his left leg and that the right pants leg had darker black spots on it than in some places. Draco's pale white face had some scratches and was starting to bruise in some places. He was definitely going to feel this in the morning. Hermione was starting to feel really bad.

"I-I'm sorry Draco. I didn't mean for that to happen," she said in a smaller voice this time.

"WELL YOU CERTAINLY SHOULD BE SORRY. NOW GET YOUR DISGUSTING, MUDBLOOD THINGS AND GO! AND DON'T CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME," Draco commanded.

Hermione silently and quickly got her things and used a spell to load them back onto the trolley. Then she made sure she used a good, strong spell to fix the wheel that had caused this whole mess.

Since Hermione and Draco's argument got so loud and it caused such a commotion, when Hermione turned around to leave, she was greeted by a small crowd including the Weasleys and Harry, who were a small crowd all in themselves. Her friends, Ginny, and the twins were all shooting dirty looks over her shoulder at Malfoy.

As soon as they were away from the crowd that had accumulated around the incident, everyone bombarded Hermione with questions and angry comments about Malfoy.

"How dare he call you a mudblood! I should go give him a piece of my mind and I'm not talking about using words either," Ron screamed.

"He shouldn't have just stood there. He could have moved! He probably just let this happen so he could get more attention," Ginny said anger etched into her words.

"To turn this whole thing back on you! It was his fault. Like Ginny said, he could very well have moved," George said outraged.

"And to cause a scene like that, there was no need for it. It was ridiculous. I mean, some things deserve loads of attention, like the stunts we pull, aye George? But he doesn't even need the extra attention anyway. We don't want it to add to his already over-stuffed head," Fred yelled.

They all continued to talk like that but Hermione wasn't contributing or even listening for that matter. She was lost in thought. All she could think about was Draco and how she felt so bad.

"Ok dears! Time to get on the train," Mrs. Weasley called above the children who were still discussing the trolley incident.

They all stopped to bid their mum a farewell. Hugs and_ 'please be good_s' went around. Harry and Hermione shared in the hugs because they too were a part of the Weasley family.

The gang piled onto the train. Fred and George went off to find Lee Jordan and started talking quietly to each other. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione went off to find an empty compartment. They found one and went in.

"I still can't get over him," Harry said starting the subject once again.

"Yeah, I know. Hey Hermione, are you ok? That was some fall and you haven't said anything since you got away from that ferret," Ron said with worry.

"Yes, Ron, all of you, I'm fine. I just have a little headache. I think I might take a nap. Will one of you please wake me up when we get closer to Hogwarts?"

Harry nodded to Hermione's request before suggesting she go to Madam Pomfrey when they got to the school to make sure she wasn't hurt to badly.

"I'm fine, I assure you. But thanks for your concern. You guys are the best friends a girl could wish for."

"Ok then Hermione. If that's what you want." Harry said.

Ginny hadn't said a word about the trolley incident since they got onto the train. She seemed to sense that Hermione didn't want to talk about it so she told the boys to shut up, which they did. Hermione leaned up against the back of the compartment and the window. Harry and Ron were talking about Quidditch and Ginny kept telling them to be quiet because she didn't want them to disturb Hermione if she was sleeping. Ginny was reading a book that Hermione had suggested and was enjoying it greatly. Hermione heard the boys talking excitedly, fast, and semi-quietly and Ginny flipping a page every now and then while shushing the guys because they kept getting louder and louder with each passing word till they were almost yelling again. In a few seconds, Hermione was fast asleep.

**A/N:** Well? What did ya think? Let me know just not in flame form. Constructive criticism is always welcome so please review and tell me all of your opinions because I know you have them! Remember, the more you review the more it encourages me to write faster meaning quicker updates. So review, review, review! Thanks. Ta-ta for now!

Stars Around the Moon


	2. Arrivals and Announcements

_-Chapter Two-_

"_Arrivals and Announcements"_

**A/N: **Thank you so much to both of my reviewers. It made my day. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's dedicated to you two! Oh yeah, I'd also like to thank these two guys in my study hall that I keep annoying with this. Thanks for putting up with me, although the one keeps asking me to kill off Draco. Hmmm…plots evil schemes for Draco. I am so sorry it took me those 66 days to get this up on I'm SORRY! I was lazy and was kinda hoping for a few more reviews (hint, hint!) I'm going to try to get the next chapter posted here soon because it's already written. Yell at me for my late update. And a late Happy/Merry (insert whichever holiday you celebrate) and New Year to everyone! Enough of my rambling, enjoy the chapter!

"Hermione, wake up. We're almost at Hogwarts. You need to get ready," a voice said softly.

She felt herself being shaken awake gently. Hermione tried to stay asleep but it was leaving her. Battle lost, she reluctantly opened her eyes. Soft, fading sunlight streamed all through the compartment and Hermione found Ginny's bright green eyes staring at her.

"Come on 'Mione."

"Thank you for waking me up."

"How's your headache?"

Everything that had happened a few hours before came flooding back.

"Better now. Thanks for asking."

"Ok then, if you're feeling better, we can get ready and I can give you a little make-over! Boys, get out!"

They obeyed her without question.

"Uh…Gin…I'm not so sure about-" Hermione said before getting cut off by Ginny when she grabbed Hermione's arm and yanked her over to the vanity that she had just conjured.

"Sit!"

When Hermione didn't do what she was instructed to do, Ginny put her hands on Hermione's shoulders, forced her over to the stool, and pushed down making her sit.

"Ok. Now we can get started! I'm so excited!"

"If we must," Hermione replied hesitantly.

For the next hour and a half, Hermione sat at the vanity waiting for Ginny to finish with her. Of course, she had bewitched the vanity mirror so that Hermione could see her old reflection but not a speck of her new one. She hated the suspense. At long last, the make-over was finished. After all the hair styles Hermione had felt being done, the make-up that was applied and the weird gel-like masks put on her face then washed off again and all the other strange things, Ginny was done.

"Mission complete," Ginny stated triumphantly.

"So, what do I look like now?" Hermione asked somewhat fearfully and excited at the same time.

"Ok! Here you go…_revealious!_"

And with that, the mirror changed to show Hermione's new reflection.

"Oh my, Merlin! I look beautiful!"

"I must agree."

Hermione looked great. It really was quite a change. Her bushy brown hair was now medium sized waves that were now frizz free. Ginny had put on some blush to Hermione's plain face. On her eyes was a sparkly pink shadow, black mascara and eyeliner. Ginny had also gone with lipgloss that was a pretty rose color with a lot of shine and glitter. Since Ginny had also given Hermione a facial, her skin was very soft. Hermione really did look different, in a good way.

"Thank you so much Ginny! I love it!" Hermione said as she jumped up off the chair to give Ginny a big hug.

"You're welcome. Come on, let's go show the boys!"

"Alright."

All the way down the hall the girls kept talking and giggling. When they finally arrived at the compartment the boys told them they would be in, Ginny stopped and put her ear to the door listening.

"And you see Ron, a seeker has to be able to make those 90 degree turns in order to catch the Snitch even when…"

"They're talking about Quidditch _again_."

"Do they ever stop?" Hermione asked.

"I seriously doubt it."

"So we're going in now?"

"Yeah, but I have an idea. You stay out here and wait till I give you your Que., then come in."

"Ok Gin. But what are you going to do?"

"You'll see."

With that, she stepped into the boy's compartment and shut the door partway so neither boy could see the 'new Hermione'.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, well I guess its gentlemen, prepare to be astounded. You won't believe your eyes. Without further delay, presenting the most gorgeous girl on Earth, the lovely, Hermione!"

Hermione stepped inside the door and the guys' jaws dropped. Their eyes got big and they just stared at her.

"Well, what do you think?" Hermione asked.

"Bloody hell!" both boys said in unison.

"You guys act as if you've just witnessed a miracle!" Hermione said.

"I have!" Ron said amazed.

"Hermione, you look absolutely lovely," Harry said still in awe.

"Thank you, Harry, and you too Ron. So you really think I look better?"

"Yeah!" Ginny said along with the boys."

"Good. I figured I was either really ugly or really pretty and everyone's assured me that I'm not ugly."

The boys talked about Hermione's great looks for a few more moments and Ginny beamed at her masterpiece. No one had ever seen her with a spot of make-up on and frizz free hair so it was quite a change. Then they finally arrived at Hogwarts.

"I wonder how everyone will react to you new beauty 'Mione," Ginny whispered to Hermione as they got off the train and boarded the 'horseless' carriages.

"It's be funny if everyone acted the way Ron and Harry did!"

The two girls talked all the way into the Great Hall where they sat down with the other Gryffindors. A few of the guys from their house and others started to stare at Hermione trying to figure out who she was. Hermione looked up in time to see Malfoy limp towards the Slytherin table with Crabbe and Goyle supporting most of his weight despite his discreet attempts to walk on his own. She felt another twinge of guilt. She watched as Pansy Parkinson ran up to Draco. She took one look at him, gasped, covered her mouth in horror, and threw her arms around his neck. Pansy the proceeded to cry very loudly. Actually it was quite a sight although a good mess of it looked like it was extremely over-exaggerated.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the scene. She hated Pansy with a passion. The pug-faced Slytherin slut was always hanging around with Malfoy and laughing at his mean remarks to Hermione when she wasn't making them herself. She started to think about Draco and why she felt as bad as she did. She should have felt great now because she finally got revenge on Draco and, indirectly, Pansy.

At that moment, Parkinson let out a particularly loud wail and Hermione was pulled out of her thoughts. After a minute of this, he rolled his eyes and walked, well was more or less carried away, from Pansy. He played like he was hurt really badly. Hermione wished she could do something.

"May I have your attention please?" Dumbledore asked above the talking of the people in the Great Hall. By the time he asked their attention everyone was already at their house table and they stopped talking once the Headmaster spoke. "The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily."

Everyone listened as the new first years were seated and had the Sorting Hat placed on their head. A good many were sorted into Hufflepuff this year. Finally, everyone had been sorted and was seated at their house table.

"I have a few start-of-term announcements. First off, I would like to welcome all the first years and congratulate them on getting into their house. I would also like to remind you all that the Forbidden Forest is strictly off limits to _all_ students," Dumbledore looked at Harry, Ron, and Hermione when he said that. "It is my pleasure to introduce to you your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Hoofday. I hope that you will treat her with the same respect that you show the other teachers. Now, I have a few other very special introductions: the new Head Boy, Head Girl and Prefects."

He announced the Prefects first and after the two from a house were called, that house especially erupted in loud applause and whistles. The called Prefects went up and stood in front of the Staff Table.

"Now that we have our Prefects up here with us I believe it is time to announce our Head Boy and Girl."

The entire Hall went dead quiet. Not a single person spoke as all were anxiously awaiting to hear who the two people were.

"From Gryffindor, our new, and quite lovely might I add, Head Girl is…Miss Hermione Granger."

The whole of Gryffindor House absolutely exploded with applause and deafeningly loud whistles as well as the rest of the Great Hall including a handful of teachers, except for the Slytherins of course who weren't doing anything but a few were booing. No one paid any attention to them though or even heard them for that matter.

"And this year's Head Boy is from Slytherin House."

At this all the Slytherins sat up and actually cared about who it was because, after all, the person was from their house. Meanwhile the other houses were in absolute shock. A few gasps were heard throughout the crowd.

"Head Boy is…Mister Draco Malfoy."

After Dumbledore told who it was, it must have taken a few seconds for it to register who he had said because there was a slight delay after Draco's name was announced. But when it finally clicked, there was nothing stopping the cheers that were coming from the Slytherin table. This was exactly what they needed. Even Professor Snape was clapping fast and looking especially smug. The rest of the students sat there open-mouthed.

"Heads, please come up here and take a bow. You deserve it. I believe that I need to hand out your badges also."

Hermione wondered how Draco was going to be able to walk all the way from his table to the front of the room. She looked over to find him walking normally but with a forced expression on his face. He was trying to look like everything was fine and it was working about 2/3. Draco was moving a bit slower than usual though.

'Well,' Hermione thought,' I'll just walk slower too so we make it up about the same time.'

Hermione did so and arrived just as if her and Draco had planned it.

"What took you?" Dumbledore asked jokingly.

Draco looked like he didn't know the slightest thing and started stuttering. "Well…er, what I mean to say is…uh…I-"

"What he means to say is that we were both nervous and excited. Since we knew we were going to get the positions, we planned this so it would look good," Hermione shot in quickly. Draco looked over at her and gave her a questioning look. The other students didn't hear the conversation so no one heard Hermione helping Draco out of the semi-sticky situation which was good because there would have been a lot of questions considering who it was.

Dumbledore looked over to Draco as if asking verification that this was true. He nodded keeping to Hermione's cover story.

"Well, that sounds logical. What do you say to another round of applause for our new Head's."

At the Headmaster's request, the Great Hall roared with clapping, although most of the people there were only clapping for the Head Girl.

"I feel sure that you two will fulfil all of your required duties. After the feast, please meet Professor McGonagall outside the doors. Let the feast begin!"

**A/N: **So what did you guys think of this chapter? Longest chapter yet! I hope you are enjoying this. Please review! You can yell at me about taking such a long time to update. Again, I am SO, SO SORRY!!!!! I kept putting it off and finally I just sat down and started typing it and it didn't help that I (stupidly) let my notebook at school locked up tight in my locker all winter break especially since I felt like typing this thing up during that time. Ugh! So frustrating! Ok the next chapter should come faster because after I post this I'm gonna start typing that. On to the next chappie! whoosh flies away. Ta-ta!

Stars Around the Moon


	3. And It's Off to Head Tower

_Chapter Three_

"_And It's Off To Head Tower"_

**A/N: **It's not exactly the longest chapter I've written but I guess it will have to do. I'm going to try to update at least once every two weeks. I'm gonna TRY so hard but I can't guarantee anything. Enjoy the chap and review afterwards. Even trade, you get a new chapter and I get reviews! Yay! Ok, enough rambling, on with the show!

After the feast, the Heads waited outside the Great Hall doors as instructed and waited for Professor McGonagall to come out. After a few minutes of ackward silence, their teacher finally arrived.

"Ok, now this year, instead of living in your House dormitories," she started to explain as she began to lead the two students away from the Great Hall doors and down a hallway," you will be moved to the Head Tower. You both will share a common room, a bathroom and you will each have your own bedroom."

After a few more minutes of walking, they came to a stop in front of a portrait of a lovely young girl. She was wearing a pretty dress. It was light green with pink trim and a few ribbons on it. It appeared that she was wearing a hoop skirt on underneath it by the way the dress puffed out. She was pale with light brown hair that fell just below the middle of her neck. A matching pink ribbon was tying the front few pieces of her hair back. The girl's eyes were a green that was just a shade darker than the dress she was wearing. It looked like she was standing in the middle of a beautiful meadow filled with flowers like daisies, daffodils, and tulips. It was a rather nice looking painting. It was a portrait that you wanted to be apart of yourself just because it looked so enjoyable.

When the girl saw Professor McGonagall, she curtsied and smiled sweetly. She did the same to Hermione but only nodded with a sour expression at Draco. The girl from the portrait then turned back to the professor and her nice smile returned.

"Are these the new Heads?"

"Yes they are. That's Miss Hermione Granger and Mister Draco Malfoy. This is Willow," McGonagall said turning to the teens. "Since this is where you are going to be residing this year, I feel that you two should choose your password. Once you decide on one, tell Willow and she will let you in your new home."

Hermione and Draco nodded in agreement and understanding.

"Oh, and Willow, this year, please allow the Head Boy entrance into the tower. Even without the Head Girl's presence. That caused a bit of a problem last year so if you will please try to remember that I would greatly appreciate it."

"Yes ma'am."

"Thank you."

"You two, do not tell anyone your password and I'd rather you not bring anyone into it. This tower is for your use only. Every night, including tonight, you will patrol the halls _together_ starting at 10:30. If you catch someone out of bed, give them a detention and deduct 10 house points. Is everything understood? Do you have any questions?" when neither said anything she resumed giving instructions. "Now remember, you both are Head Boy and Girl. You must set an example for the rest of the school. We want to establish interhouse unity this year seeing as there is so much tension and anger between a few of the houses. If you two are constantly bickering then that is going to send out the wrong idea. So please get along and patrol together at 10:30pm. Thank you," and with that, Professor McGonagall turned and walked away.

"Well, what are we going to have as our password because I don't think she'll let us in until we decide on one out here. So let's get to it because I don't exactly fancy standing out here in the corridor looking like an idiot," Hermione said.

"I don't care at the moment to tell you the truth, Granger. I just want to get in and sit down. Think of something, you always do."

"Ummm…what about…pixie stick?"

"That's brilliant Miss Granger! Pixie stick it is!" Willow said.

"Is that ok with you Malfoy?"

"I don't care. We'll argue about it later."

Willow opened up the portrait and Hermione gave herone last thank you and polite smile before dashing inside with Malfoy a few steps behind. It appeared as if he had held in the pain that walking caused around McGonagall but he let it out here. If it was genuine, that is.

"Ummm…Malfoy?"

"What now, Mudblood?"

After he called her that awful name Hermione began to rethink her decision to try to help him but went against her better judgement and chose to offer her assistance.

"I know a spell to fix the damage the trolley caused. If you'd like me to try it I-"

"I don't need your help, Mudblood. I can manage myself." He interrupted her.

"Please, I don't like to see living things suffer. Besides, I feel kind of bad. I want to help so if you'll just sit down I can perform the spell."

"No."

"Fine then. We'll have to do it my way." She said while walking over to Draco. Once behind him she placed both hands on his shoulders, forced him over to one of the armchairs, and pushed down. His legs eventually gave way and he landed on the chair with a soft thud.

"That's better!" the victorious witch said.

"Humph," was the only response she got.

Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it at him. Draco suddenly realized that she could Avada him right then and there or at last hex him a good one. He knew that that's what Hermione was going to do, curse him for revenge for all the years he tormented her mercilessly. Draco knew she had the power to do it. And he doubted she'd be stupid enough to let such a perfect opportunity slip by. Something in her eyes caused a semblance of fear to cross his face. He was defenseless. His wand was sitting over on the end table because he set it there when he came in the room so he didn't have to feel it poking him when he sat down. It was far out of reach. Draco didn't have a chance. He closed his eyes waiting for the painful blow that was imminent, if not by wand than surely hard by her hand.

_ > > > > > > > > > > > > >_

"I wonder how poor Hermione's doing. Having to live with Malfoy and all. It has to be torture. I wonder if there's any way we could get him kicked out of Head Tower or Hermione moved back here with us or…or…something!" said an aggravated Harry.

"We should pulverize the little ferret! Make sure he doesn't do anything to Hermione. We'll fix him! Threaten him a little…I can flex my muscles…intimidate the little arse…haha…we'll show him to mess with us now won't we!" Ron said fantasizing about killing Malfoy in the worst way possible.

After his daydream and Harry stopped giving him a strange look, they resumed unpacking. Their things may have been brought up to their rooms but it was never unpacked and put away for them. They figured because different people like their stuff in different places and the house elves were busy making the welcome back feast all day and preparing things for the student's arrival.

After a few more moments, Ginny burst into the room.

"Err! It's not fair that you girls get to come into our dormitories but we can't even walk up a step to get to yours." complained Ron.

"Girls are more trustworthy than boys and I'm not here to give you a history lesson to explain why again. That's not the reason why I'm here. I have weird news. So can you guys believe that Hermione got stuck with ferret-face? It's not fair! I wish we could do something but right before I came to the portrait of the Fat Lady I saw Dumbledore. I asked if there was a way Hermione could escape this but he told me that she needed to be there with him, and then he gave me that smile of his that says he knows something big and important that you don't. After that he walked away. I wonder what is up though!"

"Yeah. It is curious. Dumbledore's a confusing guy. It's like he talks in riddles but you always know everything will be ok. He always gives me that smile when I go into his office about my scar hurting or something like that. And things always end fine. Odd."

"Yeah, I just figured I should tell you guys and see if you could make heads or tails of it. I haven't the slightest clue as to why Hermione would need to be there with Malfoy but you do have to wonder about Dumbledore's sanity when he appointed that ferret Head Boy. But I guess there's a reason of some sort although I have no clue as to what it is. Ok, that's all I wanted to tell you guys. I have to get back to Lavender and Parvarti. We're making these cool plans to- opps! Never mind! Gotta go! See you boys later! Bye!" Ginny said quickly as she rushed out of the boy's dormitories leaving behind two confused teenage guys.

"What the bloody hell was _that_ all about!"

"I have no clue. I'm just as lost as you are on this one. Plans? Hmm…wonder what kind of plans though." Harry added.

**A/N:** Well? What didja think of this chapter? Sorry for the long wait to get this chapter but at least it's not as long as the other one! I'm typing a bunch tonight so I might have the fourth chapter up shortly! Keep your fingers crossed that I get good inspiration to write a lot. Ya know what would be perfect? You guessed it! Reviews! Lots and lots of wonderful reviews. I only have two so far (but I love the two of you that did review and I am forever grateful. It made my day.) And I would appreciate some more. I know, I'm desperate. Thanks for reading. Ta-ta!

Stars Around the Moon


	4. New Opinions and Unanswered Questions

_Chapter Four_

"_New Opinions and Unanswered Questions"_

**A/N: **Well, I hope everyone liked last chapter and this one as well. Did you all think I left it at a good cliffhanger? I was going to keep going because I originally had two more pages and none of the Harry/Ron/Ginny interaction but then I decided I wanted a cliffie so I decided to stop it where I did and type the H/R/G section onto the computer, ya no, just make it up as I go. (I have a notebook that I write my chapters in before I type so that wasn't written in there. Do you get what I'm saying? That way I'm somewhat organized and have an idea of what to type before I sit down to actually do it.) but anyway, enough of that! I still have other things I wish to tell you all. I'm sorry for the shortness of the chapters lately and the late updates. I'm trying to improve my writing: better, longer, quicker. I'm really trying. But if you all would review it'd feel like someone's actually reading this and I'm not talking to dead air. So just review and make me happy. Ok! Enough of my mindless blather, just enjoy!

Draco heard Hermione inhale, preparing to say the spell that was sure to cause him some sort of pain. A split second before he heard the words start to come out of her mouth he started to rethink his decision of letting her help him, even though he really didn't have a choice in the matter. _So that's why Hermione was so anxious to help me! I should have known better than to trust a mudblood. This is gonna hurt. _

_"Healious Totalous!" _

All of a sudden, Draco felt a mist of some sort surround him. It was heavenly! So relaxing, so cool, so wonderful. He could feel himself becoming as good as new and then the mist disappeared. He slowly opened his eyes. _Wow. I guess she's not completely stupid after all. _

"Wow."

"What?" Hermione asked him.

"That actually worked. Why did you do that? You helped me." _Maybe this won't be such an awful year after all. I guess Granger's not that bad. It will certainly be an interesting year to say the least._

"Of course it did. I mean, I'm no Madam Pomfrey, but I do know the basics. And I already told you, I just didn't like seeing you in pain. I may have an extreme dislike for you but that doesn't mean I want to see you suffer. Now, I'm going to have a look at our new rooms. If you'd care to join me I wouldn't mind.

"I suppose I could grace you with my presence." Draco said arrogantly

Hermione just rolled her eyes at that. _Well, he's definitely back to normal. His haughtiness is better than arguing though. Well, most of the time, anyway. _

"Well, let's go then." Hermione said.

"I'm not taking orders from you. If we're going to follow someone's commands, it's gonna be mine. Come on."

"Merlin, you frustrate me!" The only response she got to that was Draco's trademark smirk. But nonetheless, she followed. She didn't exactly want to argue at the moment.

First, they took a closer look at the room they were presently in. It was the common room. It had a fireplace at one of the walls. There was a tan couch and a burgundy armchair. Both of which looked very cozy. It would be wonderful to curl up on the couch with a wonderful book and sit and read for a few hours. Speaking of books, there was an enormous bookcase filled to the brink with interesting and old looking books. Hermione could already hear them calling out for her, drawing her in towards them, begging her to read them and devour the knowledge held within the pages. She started to take a few steps in the direction of the books but stopped when she noticed Draco staring at her with an odd expression and his eyebrow raised.

"What?"

"Obsessive compulsive?"

"Shut up!" Hermione said playfully trying to hide a slight blush that was creeping up onto her cheeks. Draco just smiled and shook his head.

_Wow, he can smile. Here I thought he was just limited to smirking and glares. Ya learn something new everyday. _

The walls of their new common room were painted a crème color. It all looked cozy and inviting. There was a door on each side wall. The doors were parallel to each other. On top of one there was a picture of a serpent and above the door on the left wall was a picture of a lion. Obviously, it indicated that the one room was Draco's and the other belonged to Hermione. Their bedrooms. She couldn't wait to see hers.

"I'm going to go check out my room. I assume you are going to do the same? I'll see you in a bit, Malfoy." Hermione said quickly before going off to explore her room. As she had said, Draco went to look at his new bedroom.

Hermione walked over to the door and opened it quickly. She was getting more excited by the minute! Inside she saw the most gorgeous bedroom she had ever seen. The first thing she noticed was the huge bed. It was at least a king size if not bigger and a four-poster with a beautiful canopy. It was the prettiest rose color you could imagine and there was a scarlet comforter. Her carpet was a crème color that looked similar to the walls of the common room. A tall wardrobe and medium sized dresser sat adjacent to each other and both looked to be made of the finest oak. Her walls were a light green. All of the colors of the room seemed to match and compliment each other perfectly. On the far right wall she saw a sliding glass door. Hermione walked over and opened it. It turned out that the door lead to a balcony. She couldn't resist going over to the edge and looking at the view. It was a stunning sight. It seemed like you could see for miles and it was overlooking the lake, which made it all the more exquisite. Hermione imagined herself sitting out here on a bright, sunny day and watching everyone or just reading. Or bringing out a blanket, lying down and staring up at the clear night sky with the moon out glistening brightly. She loved doing that. The sight of the sky at night is just breath taking. Hermione stood there staring longingly at the view for a while.

All of a sudden, out of nowhere, Hermione felt an arm around her shoulder. Startled, she let out a cry and turned her head quickly to see who it was. What shocked her even more so was the fact that it was the last person she expected, Draco. He didn't seem to notice that she jumped and if he did he didn't show it. He just stared out over the balcony with his arm around her.

"Uh…Malfoy…what are you doing?"

"Looking out over your balcony."

"You have your arm around me."

"I'm well aware of that, Granger."

"What I mean is, why do you have your arm around me?"

"Because you aren't trying to get away from me."

"Oh. But what made you want to come in here and put your arm around me?"

"I honestly don't know. You just looked so lonely standing here by yourself and you have a pretty good view so I figured it wouldn't hurt to join you. And besides, I wanted to tell you something. That's why I came in in the first place."

"Oh. Well what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Ijustwantedtosaythankyouforhelpingmeearlier."

"Excuse me? I didn't quite catch that. A bit slower if you please."

"Well…I just wanted to thank you for helping me earlier. I was brought up to show manners to ladies and I hadn't yet said thanks, so I figured now would be as good a time as any to say it. My mum taught me to be polite and have respect for women so I thought I should do something to show my appreciation."

"Well, where were those manners of yours for the past six years when you were tormenting me and calling me all those awful names?"

"Sometimes I forget."

Hermione just sighed.

"Well, what do you say to exploring the bathroom. Last time I saw it, it was enormous. I'm kinda excited to find out what it looks like now." He said as he slid his arm off from around her shoulders.

"Last time you saw it? When did you see it before?"

"You forget, Granger. I've snogged about every girl in the castle. We have to go somewhere. I've made-out with every Head Girl since first year and we usually come back here. Since we're here for an extended period of time, sometimes I feel the need to look around and get to know where I am so I've seen it every year for the past six years. It changes annually. I figured you would have known that, seeing as how you practically sleep with _Hogwarts, A History_."

"Yes, I did read about that, thank you very much."

"And I'm also wondering if I'll keep my record of snogging the Head Girl."

"I doubt it, Malfoy. I seriously doubt it. But while we're still on speaking terms, I have something to discuss with you."

"Hmm humm. That would be…?"

"What do you say about a truce for this year. Because if we don't come up with something to cease our constant fighting, we'll drive each other insane and I don't know about you, but I'm rather fond of my sanity."

"What's in it for me?" _Well, I don't suppose it could hurt anything. With Father locked up in Azkaban I reckon I can do what I please._

"Is it always about you, Malfoy?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact it is. And if we're going to go through with this, I think we should start calling each other by our first name. It'll seem a might friendlier."

"Fine. But absolutely NO more 'mudblood'."

"No more 'ferret' then either."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Are we going to stand here in the middle of my room and argue or are we going to take a look at the bathroom as planned?"

"Fine. We'll look around the bathroom. Happy now?"

"I'm not the one that started this!"

"Well I wasn't if that's what you're implying."

"Whatever _Draco_."

"Alright, _Hermione_!"

"Ugh! One would think you do this on purpose."

"Sometimes I do. It's fun getting a rise out of you."

"Whatever."

By the time they were done fighting the two had made it to the bathroom door. Hermione reached over to the knob and opened it.

"Oh, it's lovely!" Hermione exclaimed.

Indeed it was. The bathtub was the size of a rather nice sized swimming pool. It was certainly better than the prefect's bathroom. Hermione went over to the 'tub' and looked at it. There were all kinds of faucets along the side and each of them, when turned on, would let out different scented bubble baths. There were two sinks in the room. One for each of them, Hermione assumed. Above the sinks were cabinets with mirrors on the front.

"Well, if you're done examining the bathroom, I'd like to go back out to the common room and investigate the bookshelf." Hermione said.

"Sure thing, Gra-I mean Hermione.We have better things to do than stare at a bathroom."

"Ok then. Whatever."

Hermione dashed out to admire the many books that would be having her read them in the next year. She started to look through them and was having a rough time deciding which one to read first because of the wide selection she had. By the time Draco got out to where she was, she was lost in an internal struggle over which book to read first.

"Seventh one from the left, fourth shelf down."

"What?"

"Read that one."

Hermione moved her hand slowly across the books' spines till she got to the directed spot. _Charms Through the Ages _was the title she found.

"Hmm…looks interesting. How did you know the exact spot of it?"

"I didn't. I just picked a random spot and told you to go to it."

"Oh. Well, thank you anyway…I guess."

"Whatever. I just didn't want you hogging the bookshelf for the next three days because at some point I'd like to get one for myself."

"Why are you so moody! Are you bipolar or something? One minute we're having fun together and the next you're being a complete prat! What are you doing?" Hermione said exasperated.

"If I were you, I wouldn't talk to me like that." Draco said in a dangerously soft voice.

"Why? Why should I listen to anything you say? And incase you didn't notice, you're not me."

By that time, Draco's blood was starting to boil. He was getting angrier by the second.

"Listen, Hermione, you'd be wise to watch my temper. I have an awfully quick one and I happen to be getting very mad. I get dangerous when I'm angry."

"What are you gonna do? Hit me?"

"Never. I'd never hit a woman. But I wouldn't advise making me upset too often. Do you understand me? Good," he said without waiting for an answer," So why don't you just run along and go read your idiotic book. I think you should leave me alone for a bit before I do something rash."

"Oh! How dare you!" Hermione said getting more furious than before at getting told what to do.

They both stood looking at each other rather intensely, trying to stare the other one down. Hermione didn't want to be the one to back down. Her Gryffindoric side forbade it but after assessing the situation in her mind for a few moments, she was debating on whether to look away and go back to her room or not. It was true; Malfoy did look kind of dangerous. In fact, he was beginning to frighten her a tad bit. After a few more moments of arguing between her head and her pride, she decided to back down. Hermione didn't fancy on standing there all night. Draco was so angry at the moment there was no hope whatsoever of him giving up so Hermione had to. So she sighed heavily, turned, and walked away. Sure, her pride was wounded but eventually it would heal. On the up side, she could get back to her room with her book faster and get further away from Malfoy.

"Good night, _Draco_." Hermione called behind her sarcastically as she walked away, not looking back.

Draco just stared at her retreating back.

When Hermione got to her door, she spared him one last look before forcefully shutting the door, blocking her from his view. Once inside she plopped down on her bed but instead of reading like she had planned a few moments ago she thought about the day. _I think I'll just leave this part out when Harry and Ron ask me about my first night in Head Tower. If I told them about Malfoy's little 'outburst' they might try to settle the score._

Hermione knew that if Malfoy ever tried anything with her, her two over-protective best friends would be sure to start a fight. Draco was strong, that was indisputable, and he would become even more so with Quidditch season coming up soon, but if Harry and Ron were exceptionally mad and went after him together, Malfoy wouldn't stand a chance. Because they would be sure to pick a time when Crabbe and Goyle, his two dimwitted bodyguards, weren't around. Sure, Ron would stand up and want to have a go at Draco that minute but Harry would hold off and plan for the right time to attack. He was a better strategist then he let on. They'd crush poor Draco. But wait, when did she care?

**A/N: **Well, there's the fourth chapter for you! Just short of ten pages. That would make it my longest chapter so far! It has 2,785 words in it! Yay for me! And I just realized that I used a lot of exclamation points. I hope you liked it. And remember, please review! It will encourage me to write more and that means I'll have the chapters out sooner which is always a good, right? Of course! I'm working on the fifth now so review and encourage! Until next chapter, ta-ta!

Stars Around the Moon


End file.
